


Not About Angels

by Helloleonardmccoy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Fault in Our Stars - John Green
Genre: Bitchy Allison, Derek dated Jackson before and Jackson had the 'asshole' cancer then died, Eventual Scott/Peter after the Allison thing, Follows similar story line, Nice Peter, Scotts father had cancer and chose to drink instead of getting treatment, Some things switched up, Stiles mother had cancer along with her frontotemporal dementia in this, the fault in our stars au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloleonardmccoy/pseuds/Helloleonardmccoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your a grenade waiting to blow up, you try to limit the amount of damage you will do. Stiles knows hes a ticking time bomb and is just waiting for the day he explodes. His dad might have no choice in dealing with it but everyone else does. But what happens when trying to distance himself from everyone wont work and a boy gets under his skin so bad its hard to breath sometimes even with his endotracheal tube?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fault in Our Metaphors

**Author's Note:**

> Parts in italics are parts I took from the book because Im not cool enough to get it all myself. Im lame. Yeah.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles meets someone.

The day Stiles life changed had started like all his other days. Stiles woke up slowly to the sound of the BiPAP pushing air in and out of his lungs and the sun shining though his window, across his bed. He stretched and moved to switch out the tubes for his endotracheal tube, moving slowly so his sore muscles could work up to being awake. He trudged out of his room and down the hallway to the kitchen table where his dad was already awake and making breakfast.

"Morning." He mumbled sleepily, sitting at the dinning table in the center of the room.

"Evening." His dad joked since it was around two in the afternoon. "What would we like to eat today?"

"Toast and juice please." He knew not to start with the whole 'sleep helps the body get better' thing because his dad would just make fun of him good heartedly.

"Coming right up kiddo." As his dad went to go fetch his breakfast of champions, Stiles looked across the table to the pamphlet his dad had been looking at.

"No, no way am I going back to support group dad. It sucks and you know it." Stiles shook his head to emphasize his refusal.

"You know your doctor and I have been talking about your depression and she said this would help."

"Nothing to help, cause Im not depressed. Im dying. Thats it, and no amount of support group is going to change that." He bit into his toast angrily.

"Stiles just humor me for once ok? Do your old man a favor and ease his mind. If you really hate it after two...no three more trips then I wont bother you with it ever again. Alright?" Stiles noticed how he added on more time onto it. Gotta get as much as you could he guessed. He could understand that.

"FIne...but I want a fake id for my troubles."

His father snorted. "Not gonna happen kid."

"Oh come on! You used to be the Sheriff, how hard could it be to get one? I need to live a little dad. Go to the bars like normal kids." Stiles waggled his eyebrows.

"Even if I could get one I wouldn't. The world is not ready for a drunk Stiles. Your hard enough to handle as is."

"Ha ha your so funny."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They pulled up in front of the building where support group was held which was actually a vet clinic that the guy that lead the group worked at in the morning. He went by his last name which was Deaton and he was chipper and cryptic for a man that had survived cancer himself, yet sadly his hair did not. He and his sister now lived close by to the clinic and held meetings for survivors in the bottom of the basement of the clinic. His sister was always off in one of the offices if anyone needed extra counseling after the meetings. Stiles remembered that she used to be a guidance counselor at the school when he actually used to go. He does all of his schooling online now so he would have no need to see her outside of these meetings, which lets face it he would never see her during if he could help it.

After get assurances from his dad that he would actually leave the parking lot this time and head out to do something for himself, he slowly walked into the building with his bag on wheel trailing behind him. He took the stairs down to the basement to see that some people had already gathered in their chairs but not everyone was there yet. He settled himself in for the long haul and dug around in his bag for his book. Today was Carl Jung. While he might not believe in a great beyond or anything Stiles was still trying to understand how the human mind worked and where everything went when you were gone, if it went anywhere at all. Reading philosophy and psychology books where helping him with that in little ways and just confusing him more over all, but he couldn't stop even if he wanted to.

A chair scraped across the floor near him and he barely looked up from his book before doing a double take. The boy in front of him was none other than track star Derek Hale of Beacon Hills High School. Stiles couldn't figure out why he was here until he saw his friend Scott McCall walking slowly into the room. The only reason Stiles would have put up with going to the meetings was because of Scott but even his bubbly personality didn't help make these meetings bearable.

"Hey Stiles! Good to see you."

Stiles chuckled a little at that. Scotts glasses that he was wearing only had one lens in since his other eye was glass. He was slowly going blind from his cancer. Luckily they caught it in time so he would be ok as long as they removed it, which they were doing in the next week. The bad news is that Scott would be permanently blind. Stiles wanted to curse both of their luck for getting the bad genes from parents. While Stiles got his cancerous genes from his mother, Scott had gotten his from his father. They were both blips in the genetic pool of life that would soon be gone and not worried about at all, or at least Stiles would be since it looked like Scott was going to make it to old age. No such luck for Stiles.

The meeting began how it usually did. Deaton would come up and say that he was thankful to be alive. Tell his story of surviving his skin cancer and never forgetting sunscreen again. Then they would all go around the circle and say their name, what they had and how they were feeling. Scott did his speal about how being blind was going to suck but at least he had a super hot girlfriend to get him through it. When it got to Stiles turn Scott had to kick his leg to get his attention.

"I'm Stiles. I have thyroid cancer that traveled into my lungs, and Im doing fine."

"Just fine Stiles?" Deaton asked.

You mean besides the dying? "Yup just fine."

"Alright. What about you Derek?"

Derek grinned as he stood up. "My names Derek Hale. I had osteosarcoma a year ago and Im doing fantasic."

Everyone went around the group with their fights with cancer being recounted and how some of their friends had lost but how they still had hope. Stiles tried to look like he was paying attention but he had heard it all before. Finally Deaton went around the group asking about fears which was new. Stiles actually found himself paying attention when Deaton asked Derek his fears.

" _I fear Oblivion_."

Deaton seemed to actually think on that and ponder for a moment before asking if anyone would like to speak on it. I raised my hand up and Deaton looked up at me in surprise.

"Stiles. Go ahead."

I looked over at Derek, stealing myself for what I was about to say. _"There will come a time when all of us are dead. All of us. There will come a time when there are no human beings remaining to remember that anyone ever existed or that our species ever did anything. There will be no one left to remember Aristotle or Cleopatra, let alone you. Everything that we did and built and wrote and thought and discovered will be forgotten and all of this,"_ He gestured around. _"Will have been for naught. Maybe that time is coming soon and maybe it is millions of years away, but even if we survive the collapse of our sun, we will not survive forever. There was time before organisms experienced consciousness, and there will be time after. And if the inevitability of human oblivion worries you, I encourage you to ignore it. God knows that's what everyone else does."_

Deaton looked up like Stiles had found the secret of the universe and Derek....Derek had a wide, genuine smile spreading across his face.

"Aren't you something else."

The meeting went on for a little longer, with Stiles drifting in an out of what people were saying while trying to watch Derek while not looking at him. The other boy clearly didn't have the same problem, just blatantly turning his body so he could watch Stiles attempt to ignore him. Deaton finished up with a prayer of some sort to whoever he worship, because according to him there was more out there than meets the eye. Stiles got up to head outside when Derek and Scott walked over to him.

"So your the Stiles, childhood best friend that I have been hearing about." Derek said, that wide smile back on his face.

"That would be me. And your Derek, new best friend extraordinaire." Scott started to protest but Stiles held up his hand. "Not like I get out much Scotty. You have more of a need to stretch your legs than I do." Derek laughed at that.

Stiles squinted his eyes in question and Derek bent down to pull up his pant leg and show a prosthetic. "Don't know how much leg stretching he gets with me." The smile was still on his face though.

"The cancer?" Stiles asked.

"Yup. Decided to give it up rather that risk it. I know the percentage was good that it wouldn't matter but why risk it."

As they walked outside Scott ran over to his girlfriend Allison and started there whole gagging scene of love and Forevers. Derek and Stiles just stared for a moment before Derek turned to the other boy.

"Want to come watch a movie at my house? They are gonna be at this for a while."

"I just met you, dude. You could be an axe murderer for all I know." Stiles laughed. He had never been asked over to someones house that he hadn't previously known all his life before. This was new and slightly scary.

"True enough." Derek reached into his jacket pocket pulling out exaggerates and putting one between his lips.

 _"Are you serious?"_ Stiles glared. _"You think thats coold? Oh, my god, you just ruined the whole thing."_

_"Which whole thing?"_

_"The whole thing where a boy who is not unattractive or unintelligent or seemingly in any way unacceptable stares at me and points out incorrect uses of literality and asks me to watch a movie at his house. But of course there is always a hamartia and yours is that oh, my god, even though you had freaking cancer you give money to a company in exchange for the chance to acquire yet more cancer. Oh, my god. Let me just assure you that not being able to breathe? Sucks. Totally disappointing. Totally."_

_"A hamartia?"_

_"A fatal flaw."_

_"They don't kill you unless you light them. And I've never lit one. Its a metaphor, see: You put the killing thing right between your teeth, but you don't give it the power to do its killing."_

_"Its a metaphor?"_ He says it like a question.

_"Its a metaphor."_

_"You choose your behaviors based on their metaphorical resonances?"_

_"I'm a big believer in metaphor!"_ He has that stupid smile on his face again.

Stiles turns to where his dad is parked on the curb waiting and leans in the window. "I'm going over to Derek Hales to watch a movie."

 


	2. An Imperial Affliction or some other thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles goes to Dereks house and meets his family. They watch movies and talk about books.

Derek had a really nice car. It was a 2010 Chevy Camaro and Stiles couldn't help but stare at it when he walked up. "Dude, I call cancer perk."

Derek laughed. "Hell yeah it is. My parents got it for me the day after they took my leg. Fair trade?"

Stiles snorted, running his hands over it before Derek walked over and held open the door for him. Stiles raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything as he got in.

Derek shuffled and then finally flopped down into the car, starting it up grinning. "Put your seat belt on."

"You should put your seat belt on." Stiles sassed complying before Derek faced him with a slightly pained expression on his face.

"Did you just...."

Stiles frowned. "Did I what?"

"Never mind."

"Oh no. No way. Now you have to tell me."

"Don't laugh."

"No promises."

Derek winced and the silence stretched for a minute. Stiles though he might have to break it until Derek spoke in a jumble of words. "MysisterhadatwilightphaseandshemademewatchitandIthoughtthatwasareference."

Stiles sat there for a minute before laughing. "For a second I forgot that was English. But dude! Twilight? You would be the werewolf not the vampire. Oh look at that pout. You would be a sourwolf."

Derek snorted. "Lets never speak of it again."

"Whatever you say sourwolf."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they pulled up in front of Dereks house the boy was still warning Stiles about his family.

"I'm telling you Peter may seem crazy but hes not half as bad as my mother I swear."

"Why is your mother so bad?"

"You'll see."

Derek put his hand up to stop Stiles from getting out of the car and opened his door and hopped out, rushing as much as he could to open up Stiles door for him. When the other boy got out with his little tank on wheels he gave Derek a look.

"Is this a thing now?"

"Yup."

Stiles just frowned and followed him up to the house. As soon as the door opened he heard squealing of little kids and adults talking in the back ground. Derek groaned.

"I didn't realize the whole family would be over. Sorry."

"Its alright."

"Maybe we can escaped down to my room without being noticed."

"Fat chance." A voice came from behind them and Derek stiffened, growling out 'Peter' under his breath.

They both turned to face the other boy who looked to be a little older than Derek.

"Hello there."

"Hi." Stiles said slightly shyly.

"Talia is gonna wanna meet him." Peter said to Derek, not taking his eyes off of Stiles. Derek just growled again and Peter raised an eyebrow before turning to face Derek. "Shes in the kitchen." He moved to lead the way like Derek wouldn't dare not follow him, and with the way the other boy was moving it seemed he was correct.

"Come on. Lets get this over with."

As soon as they entered the large kitchen the voices that had been talking happily suddenly quieted to whispers and looks at Stiles. He felt embarrassed. It was like Derek never brought people over before...Or maybe they were staring at his appearance?

"Who is this?" A woman with long, dark black hair who looked similar to Derek asked. Obviously his mother. "You never bring people over, Derek. Must be special."

Well that answered that question.

"This is Stiles. I met him at the support group meeting that Scott dragged me too. Apparently hes also friends with Scott."

"How...interesting." Peter said from where he was perched on the counter.

Derek frown and moved to drag Stiles down stairs. They stopped at the top of the stairs and Derek tried to carry the tank for him.

"I got it. Just gotta go slow."

"Take your time."

When they finally made it downstairs Stiles was a little out of breath and had to sit down quickly. Derek just waited patiently for him to calm his breathing and when Stiles did he smiled up at Derek.

"So tell me about yourself?"

Stiles tilted his head. "What do you want to know?"

"Your story."

"I had thyroid cancer that-" Derek cut him off.

"Not your cancer story. YOUR story. Your likes, dislikes, strange hobbies. That sort of thing. But by the way if you enjoy eating people we can be friends."

"You've been watching to much Hannibal on netflix."

"Guilty. So tell me about yourself."

"Ummmmm. I don't really know what to say." And he didn't. So much of his life had been about cancer he didn't even really know how to describe himself anymore without first talking about it.

"Well do you like to read?" Stiles nodded his head vigorously and Derek chuckled. "Figured. I saw you reading before the meeting started. You didn't even notice anyone else. It was like you were in your own little world."

Stiles snorted. "Thats what normally happens. I was reading Carl Jung and trying to wrap my mind around his point on psychology. I like to read different books on how humans work or what happens when we die you know?"

Derek sat quietly for a minute. "Favorite book?"

Stiles bit his lip. "My Sisters Keeper."

"Really? I heard it was strangely depressing."

"It is and its not. It shows what family members could be feeling while dealing with someone dying from cancer and I just like the twists and how everyone can still have a life."

Derek hopped up and went over to his book shelf. He pulled down a book and brought it back over to Stiles. "Alright. You read this and I will read My Sisters keeper."

"Alright." Stiles said with a smile on his face. He took the book and looked it over. 'Striking Thoughts: Wisdom for Daily Living' was on the front with a picture of Bruce Lee. He flipped it over and read. 'Within the pages of _Striking Thoughts_ , you will find the secrets of Bruce Lee's amazing success— as an actor, martial artist, and inspiration to the world. Consisting of eight sections, _Striking Thoughts_ covers 72 topics and 825 aphorisms—from spirituality to personal liberation and from family life to filmmaking—all of which Bruce lived by.' Interesting. He could probably like this.

Derek hopped up again and went over to another shelf with dvds all lined up. "So what do we want to watch? Action, horror, drama?"

"Im good with just about anything. Maybe action?"

 "Have you seen the ridiculous move called Shoot em up?" 

"Nope."

"My friend you are in for a crazy time." Derek popped the movie into the player. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I would like to know where you guys think they should go for their trip? What should they bond over that is so good that they have a trip because of it? Ideas in the comments please and if I like it enough this magic genie will make it so.


	3. Would You Lie With Me And Just Forget The World?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from Snow Patrol-Chasing Cars
> 
> Stiles finds out hes not the first one with cancer that Derek has dated.

"What the hell did we just watch?" Stiles mumbles under his breath. Derek laughs. "No really. How is it possible to kill that many people with carrots? And I mean what is with the carrots?"

"Maybe he wants better eyesight?" Derek snickered.

"Its actually a myth that carrots help with eyesight. It was a code or something that German pilots intercepted from America during World War II."

Derek stares at him for a minute. "Do you just know everything?"

"A lot of useless facts."

"Cool facts is more like it. Tell me more."

"Did you know that your blood is actually blue? It turns red with oxygen." He smirks over.

"You should write a book about random things. I would buy the shit out of it."

Stiles laughed hard, for what felt like the first time in years. Derek just grinned at him.

"Its getting late. I should probably take you home now shouldn't I?"

"You say that like your not aching to get rid of me yet."

"Im kind of wishing this day wouldn't end. This is the most fun that I've had in a while."

"Me too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 "So can I see you tomorrow?"

"A little eager, are we?" Stiles cant help but smile though.

"I would really like to see you again tonight but alas I have to make do with waiting for tomorrow."

Stiles snorts. "Who even says alas? Well why don't you text me tomorrow and we'll play it by ear?"

Derek smiles and its like his whole face lights up and Stiles breath catches in his throat. "That sounds perfect. Goodnight Stiles."

"Good night Derek."

Stiles turns and walks into his house, trying to make it to his room before his dad catches him but he doesn't quite make it.

"Have a good time?" He hears from behind him. He winces a little and turns around for 'the talk'.

"Yeah it was pretty awesome. We watched a ridiculous movie where a guy killed a lot of people with carrots."

His dad grunts. "So....this boy? Is it serious?"

"Dad I just met him!"

"Doesn't mean it can't be serious."

"Dad...." He really doesn't want to get into a conversation about how it could never be that way. Stiles wouldn't want to hurt Derek like that. He might be selfish for at least wanting to be his friend for the little while he has but he wouldn't let them fall in love. That wouldn't be fair to Derek.

"Alright alright. Not serious. At least you had fun. So am I going to be seeing him around a lot more?"

Stiles bites his lip in thought. "I hope so."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night he can't help it. Derek is just running through his head over and over again and he wants to know more about him. He doesn't want to seem over eager and come off as 'interested' though by texting him, so he goes to facebook. What he sees almost breaks his heart.

He was just scrolling through pictures at first, until he noticed that one guy just seemed to keep showing up in all of them. Jackson Whittemore.

It had started out with him looking pretty decent in the pictures to but the further along Stiles got the more he could tell exactly what was happening. Jackson was dying of cancer. It was like looking in a mirror.

It would have been fine just leaving it at that but the pictures made Stiles desire a story, desire to know how Derek had known Jackson. So he looked through older posts.

Jackson had been Dereks boyfriend. Derek had to watch Jackson die, and Jackson had died. Stiles had eventually went to his own facebook page and looked through all of the 'we miss you' and 'we love you hope your in a better place' posts. Stiles wondered if that was what it would be like after he died. People writing stupid things on his facebook wall that really had no meaning and showed nothing of the person he used to be?

He had scrolled through everything for a little while longer until his chest felt so tight and he had to turn off the computer and lay down.

He didn't know if he could do this. Put Derek through that again. The pictures without Jackson said the most. That Derek was hurt and Stiles didn't want to be a reason for him hurting again.

He went to sleep that night sick to his stomach.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he woke up around lunch the next day he texted Derek right away.

-We need to talk.-


	4. Beautiful Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beautiful Disaster-Kelly Clarkson
> 
> Derek sets Stiles straight about Jackson and they learn a bit more about each other.
> 
> (Ps Im making Stiles mother German so this works in my favor. Since Im not creative enough to come up with an AIA for myself hahahah. )

He waited on the front porch, tapping on his book in his hands with his fingers in a random beat to some song that he heard on the radio that morning. He had brought it out so that he would be distracted while waiting for Derek but he had quickly given up when he read the same line five times. He knew that this wasn't going to go over well and he was just trying to figure out how to lessen the damage as much as he could. He just hoped it didn't turn into a screaming match. He wasn't sure how Derek was going to handle this but he knew it wasn't going to be good.

Dereks car pulled up to the curb and Stile steeled himself, giving him a little wave as he limped his way up the driveway.

"Whats up? Your text sounded kind of ominous and really were not even dating yet so you can't be breaking up with me." Derek was grinning at Stiles as he neared him but it was quickly losing its shine the closer he got and the more that he saw Stiles wasn't grinning back at his joke.

Stiles would have freaked out any other day over the dating comment but he had more important things to worry about than the thought of nonexistent relationships that could never be.

"Now Im slightly worried." Derek said as he took the seat next to Stiles.

He started the only way he knew how to. "I know about Jackson."

Surprise flashed across Dereks face and then turned into confusion. "Alright.....You know about Jackson. Why does that make you look like you've been scolded for accidentally kicking a puppy?"

Stiles frowned harder. "Your the puppy Derek. I can't...... I can't be your new Jackson."

"Whoa. Slow down there cupcake. How are you becoming my new Jackson?"

"Because I am dying Derek. Its a matter of time and I can't hurt you this way. I know it hurt with Jackson and I don't want to do the same thing." Derek frowned and opened his mouth like he was going to argue about Stiles dying so he cut him off. "I am dying Derek. There is no question about it. My cancer is incurable no matter what miracle treatment they try. Im a time bomb, a grenade and when I go off I don't want you to be one of the casualties."

He frowned and then got a determined look on his face that worried Stiles down to his bones. Derek was going to argue and fight. Great.

" _All efforts to save me from you will fail._ " Stiles opened his mouth but Derek held up his hand to silence him. _"You need to realize that trying to keep your distance from me will not lessen my affection for you."_

_"Why? Why would you even like me? Haven't you put yourself through enough of this?"_   He couldn't keep Jackson out of his mind.

He grabbed Stiles face and squished his cheeks together. "You are not Jackson. You are no where near Jackson. You had a similar situation, sure, but let me tell you that you are way more pleasant than he ever was even before the cancer started eating his brain. You are one in a million Stiles Stilinski and nothing you say would make me give up the chance to be someone in your life. Nothing."

Stiles deflated slightly, the little air in his lungs leaving it. "Nothing?"

"Nothing." Derek whispered back, eyes burning into Stiles'.

"Ok."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Derek explained how he had met Jackson when he already had the cancer but not when it was that bad. He had went in for his leg and had ran into Jacksons reign of terror over the hospital and thought it was funny. They had started talking and hanging out after that and before long they had become a them rather than two separate people. Derek wasn't even really sure how it happened.  Eventually Jackson started getting worse and even Derek was safe from him. He started making fun of Derek any chance he got and Derek couldn't escape even though he had started to want to. When Jackson died Derek was sad of course, for the boy he used to be, but at the end he was just tired.

Once they were done talking about it all they curled up on the couch to watch a movie.

In the middle of it Stiles spoke up.

"We can hang out. Thats fine, but we can't be more than this."

"What do you mean?" Derek turned to face him with a heartbroken look on his face.

"We can't be anything more than friends Derek. Not that you necessarily want to but I can't. Every time I try to look at you like that all I see is what Im going to put you through. I'm sorry."

Derek sat quietly for a minute before reaching over and grabbing Stiles hand and squeezing it. "Alright. I understand. Thats doesn't mean that I like it or wont try to fight it eventually but I understand." He brought Stiles hand up to his lips and kissed his knuckles. "Just as long as you realize you can't run me off."

Stiles laughed a little breathlessly. "Im starting to realize that."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So what did you use your genie wish for?" Derek asks out of the blue.

"What do all little children want to do when they are faced with death and a free wish to go anywhere in the world?"

"You didn't. No Stiles tell me you didn't." He put a hand over his heart giving Stiles a wounded look. "You used your genie wish on Disney?"

"I was dying and like ten Derek. Yes I used my wish on Disney." Stiles laughed at him. "What did you use yours on then, oh offended one?"

"I didn't." He grinned at Stiles. "I still have mine. Was saving it for something really special. Think I figured it out now though."

Stiles looked at him sideways. "That tone makes me worried."

Derek just grinned and kissed Stiles hand like he had taken to doing recently before heading down the drive way. "You'll see."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stiles phone was ringing in the middle of dinner and he looked up at his dad mouthing sorry as he got up to go answer it. He walked out the back door and redialed Derek.

"Stiles."

He could hear wailing in the back ground and he got a little worried.

"Derek? Whats wrong are you alright?"

He heard shuffling like Derek was moving out of the room and the wailing got a little more quiet.

"Sorry. Its Scott. Hes having.....an episode. Wanna come over and help me calm him down?"

Stiles bit his lip then agreed. He got his dad to drive him over to the Hale house.

"I'll be back to pick you up later. Since Scotts here I'll go see how his mom is doing."

Code for Im going to go flirt with your friends mother, be back never.

"Alright dad. You have fun but I want hands above the waist mister."

He sputtered and blushed and Stiles laughed manically before walking up to the house.

Peter answered the door with a grim look on his face until he saw that it was Stiles. Then he gave a sad smile.

"He's downstairs in Dereks room. Allison....broke up with him."

Stiles frowned and glanced towards the stairs. "And why aren't you down there comforting him?"

Peter looked a little surprised that Stiles had picked up on his obsession with Scott before smiling sheepishly. "Nows not the time. He was in love, he needs time to grieve before the knight in shining armor comes to drag him away to have his wicked way with."

Stiles let out a bark of laughter. "I don't know who would be having their wicked way with whom because let me tell you walls are thin and I heard a lot of things I shouldn't have over the years. I wish you good luck when the time comes. Don't have a heart attack."

He walked down the stairs, leaving behind the sound of Peters laughter as he walked toward the sound of Scotts wailing.

"Hey buddy. You sound like a dying animal. You should fix that before someone calls animal control on you."

Derek perked up when he heard Stiles voice and grinned before his character got his head lobbed off on the tv screen. "Damn."

Scott stopped wailing long enough to scoff. "You suck ass Hale. Ass." Under his breath it sounded like he mumbled Stiles' but they both decided to ignore that. Stiles plopped down next to Scott on the bed.

"So......evil finally decided to get lost huh?" Scott whimpered a bit. "Its alright buddy. We all know you deserve so much better and that psychotic runs in that family."

Derek had dated her sister Kate and the bitch had tried to burn down his house saying she was just trying to put them all out of their misery and was doing them a favor. Peter had hit her with a car on 'acciedent' and no one blamed him for that.

"We were supposed to be together forever, Stiles. We said forever all the time. We were it." He sniffled. "She couldn't deal with me going blind. She had to break up with me before it happened not after. All I did was keep saying forever to her and she just talked right over me."

"Well. No one should have to deal with you going blind, dude, least of all you but yeah thats a shitty thing to do. At least now you have time to look at other people though."

"That was a terrible terrible jerk and it makes my wonder why I even love you."

"Because Im pretty."

That got Scott laughing a bit just in time for Peter to come down the stairs carrying drinks. He grinned a bit. "Thats a much better sound than the wailing."

"Oh shut up Im not that bad."

"Wounded animal dude." Stiles grinned over at Peter who mouthed thank you when Scott wasn't looking.

"So what are we doing in retribution for this slight that the evil dragon Allison has done to our fair princess Scott?" Stiles asked as Derek burst out laughing and Scott pouted.

"Im not the princess."

"Yes you are." Peter said from where he was perched on the bed. "I have an idea."

They all swallowed a little nervously. Peters last idea involved hitting someone with a car.

"I bought a lot of eggs recently.....too many really."

This they could work with.


	5. Chapter 5: What goes around comes around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title by Justin Timberlake. 
> 
> Egging Allisons car and some Peter/Scott to lighten the mood.

"Dude you totally missed. How could you miss that?"

"In case you forgot Stiles, Im blind." He couldn't see his friend shrug and grin as he picked up another egg and placed it in his hand.

"Alright aim more to the left."

"Is this a really good idea? What if someone comes out?" Derek asked a little warily. He was all for revenge but not a police record.

Peter snorted. "I hope she does so I can give her a piece of my mind." Everyone looked at him and started shaking their heads. "What? Im not going to hit her with a car or anything." But the smile he gave them said a bit different. Good thing Scott couldn't see.

Everyone cheered when he finally lined up just right and hit the back window of the nice Porsche. Just as the egg was smearing down the backside of the car, Victoria Argent a woman that could strike fear into any man let alone a teenage boy, stepped out of the front door. 

"What exactly do you think you are doing to my daughters car?" She demanded as she rounded on them. Everyone but Peter took a step back. War of the sociopaths.

"We are showing our displeasure for the way your daughter tactlessly handle her relationship with our dear Scott and there is nothing you are going to do about it." He crossed in front of the others to block them from view.

"Oh I am, am I?" She glared at him and looked quickly at Scott over his shoulder. They couldn't tell if she felt sorry for him or not as her face was a mask of pure hatred for Peter.

"Yes because you know as well as we do that she handled the situation horrible and hurt and already wounded boy that didn't deserve to be treated that way. You've never hated Scott, you even liked him and thought he was going to be your son in law so I know that you are also unhappy with this situation. So what your going to do is go back into the house and let Scott have his little revenge that does nothing to hurt anyone. All Allison has to do is wash her car because of it which I think is getting of lenient."

Victorias eyebrow twitched as she was no doubt remembering that this was the boy that ran over someone with their car as punishment. Well deserved or not normally Peter was scary when he dished out punishment.

"Fine but if I hear anything break Im coming back out with a baseball bat."

They watched her walk back into the house and Derek sighed. "At lease she said baseball bat and not a gun. Probably not wise to be egging anything of arms dealers."

Peter snorted. "They have a small gun shop, they are not arms dealers."

They went back to egging the car until the carton was empty.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stiles and Derek had went off separately on their own little adventure and had left Peter to drive Scott home. He wasn't sure if he wanted to kiss them or throttle them. He tapped nervously on the steering wheel the whole way to Scotts house. He quickly jumped out of the car and ran around to the other side to open it for the younger boy.

Scott chuckled. "You always do that. Dont know why I thought it would be different now that Im blind."

"Nothings really different." Peter said, resisting the urge to run his knuckles across Scotts cheek. He walked him up to the door with his hands in his pockets so he could resist touching.

"Do you wanna come in maybe?" Scott asked shyly.

Peter swallowed. "Sure."

They walked through the house and suddenly Peter realized no one else was home. This could possibly be bad. He followed the younger boy down the hall to his room and almost ran into him when he stopped abruptly.

"Im sorry Im being so rude do you want a drink or anything?" He asked biting his lip nervously.

Peter chuckled. "Im good Scott. Its not like I haven't been here before. No need to get all special on me."

Scott nodded and turned abruptly to head to his room again. "So only things that have really changed are that everything is pretty much voice controlled now. So if we play video games I can control mine by voice and you can too if you want or use a controller." 

"Are you wanting to play now?"

"Not really unless you want to?"

"I am fine with whatever you want to do Scott." Peter smiled even though he knew the boy couldn't see it.

"Stop smiling at me ugh." Peter blinked in surprise.

"How can you tell I was smiling?"

"The way your voice tilts when you smile and your tone always changes too.....not that I've thought about that a lot." Scott said while blushing.

Peter couldn't help brushing his knuckle along Scotts cheek now, running over the cute pink flush. "Do you think about my smile a lot Scott?"

Scott swallowed. "J-just recently. You keep doing nice things for me Peter and its confusing me, though you always do nice things for me so it shouldn't." Scott bit his lip and sheepishly looked away.

"Ah so your finally starting to notice me. Now that your whole world doesn't revolve around Allison."

His head whipped around to Peter in denial. "I've always noticed you Peter, its hard not to."

Peter chuckled. "But now your noticing me the way I want you to....like you used to notice Allison. I know when your with someone your whole world revolves around them and everything else just comes along for the ride. Allison was lucky and she threw it all away. My gain then."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I am going to get you to fall in love with me so that I am your whole world Scott and when that happens Im never letting you go."

**Author's Note:**

> So next up is egging Allison's car and maybe some Peter Scott action. And then I have to find a way for them to go to Germany or somewhere for their trip. If you wanna help me plan that out that would be cool cause Im lame and not that creative.


End file.
